Tangled in the Chaos
by Umi Frostfurr
Summary: There's a new Nobody in town. Can Izumi fight her destiny, or will she do what is expected of her and hurt the one she loves? RikuxOC, SoraxKairi
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer - _I do not own anything in association with KH. I only own Izumi and whatever else comes from my mind and my mind alone. Thank you, and enjoy the story!

**Tangled in the Chaos**

Chapter One

Violet eyes scanned the moonlit island, searching. Searching for what, the owner did not know. Izumi tucked a strand of her long black hair behind her ear and jumped out of the crows nest of the old ship she'd found wrecked on the island. She landed gracefully onto the deck, her black robes swirling around her. She walked over to the rail and leaned on it, gazing at the group of islands in the distance. She could see the flashing lights of cars and street lamps twinkling like the stars above them. It was so peaceful... Footsteps behind her made Izumi close her eyes and sigh.

"What exactly am I looking for, Saix?" she asked, turning to face the blue-haired man.

"You haven't figured it out yet? I thought you were the most intelligent of the Organization, Izzi," Saix said, a smug smile on his face as he came to stand next to the young Nobody.

"Don't make me hurt you," Izumi said through gritted teeth. She _hated_ to be called "Izzi."" And I usually have direct orders before going on a mission. I'm not as old as you, Saix. I was only born a week ago, not last century."

Saix raised his hand to hit her, but froze when he saw the fierceness in her eyes. '_Do it, old man. I dare you to lay your hand on me._' Saix lowered his hand into his pocket and produced a picture that he shoved into her face.

"These are what your looking for."

Izumi stared at the picture. Three people, one girl and two boys, smiled back. They all looked to be around sixteen or seventeen. The girl had shoulder-length red hair and clear blue eyes, and she was latched onto the two boys like she was tackling them. The taller of the two had long silver hair that fell into sea green eyes. The shortest boy had spiky brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Izumi stared at the brown-haired boy. "Sora..."

"Once again, you prove me wrong. I thought you were never going to get it," Saix grumbled, folding his arms across his chest. "Your mission is to lure that little brat and his friends into a false sense of security, by - "

"Becoming their friend. Yes, yes, I already know that," Izumi said impatiently, waving her hand for him to continue.

Saix growled, but continued. "After you have their trust, it will be simple to take their hearts. Their hearts are essential to our plans for the future. You cannot screw this up, brat."

Izumi glared at him and then turned her back to him. "Like I will."

After a few moments, she heard him disappear into the portal. She looked back across the ocean, at the twinkling lights. A couple minutes passed by before she put the picture into her pocket made her way off the ship.

So what cha think? Review please! It will be much appreciated!

Umi


	2. Chapter 2

**Umi: **Yay! Chapter two is up and open for R&R!

**Sora:** OOO! Comment about me, comment about me!

**Umi:** Uh, but your not the main character in this chapter.

**Sora:** glares Do I look like I care?

**Riku:** Sora, stop being the spotlight hog.

**Sora:** But I'm not!

**Kairi:** Yeah, you are.

**Umi:** sweatdrop Right, well, enjoy!

**Acknowledgements - **Thank you to Lucy, my first reviewer! Yes, chapter one was short, but I wanted that to be a sort of prologue. Then again, this one isn't that long either... more sweatdropping My chapters will differ in size, I guess. Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Two**

"Sora, Riku, c'mon!" Kairi yelled, running towards the dock.

It was a beautiful day in the Destiny Islands. It had been raining for the last couple of days, making the younger residents restless and itching to go outside. Once the rain had cleared, kids all over had run out of their houses like maniacs on death row. Sora and the gang had decided to go to their island, to get away from all the screaming children. Riku was all for that plan, and Kairi didn't care either way. Tidus and the others had told them that they would meet them there, and so had left earlier.

Kairi made it to the dock first, naturally, and was about to jump into her boat when she saw a girl sitting all the way at the tip, her feet dangling over the side. The girl had ebony colored skin and raven black hair that went almost to the middle of her back. She turned slightly when she heard Kairi approach. Her eyes were a dark shade of violet and held a sadness that Kairi could just barely make out. That sadness quickly evaporated as Kairi came nearer to her. The girl smiled.

"Hello."

Her voice was soft, so soft that Kairi had to strain slightly to hear her.

"Um..hi," the red-head replied, smiling. Sora and Riku came up behind their friend and stopped when they saw who she was talking to. The girl smiled at both of them and stood. She was just a little shorter than Kairi, but her elegant stance masked her height.

"Oh, forgive me. Where are my manners?" the girl said, laughing quietly. "My name is Izumi. I've just moved here, from the main island."

"Oh, wow!" Kairi exclaimed, her face full of awe. "The main island is made up of huge cities! Only the most elite live their!"

Izumi blushed slightly. "Well, I'm not anything like that.."

"My name's Kairi," said the red-head. "And these are my friends Sora and Riku," she continued, indicating the two boys beside her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Izumi said, shaking each one's outstretched hand.

"We were just going to the little island over there," Sora said, pointing in the direction behind Izumi. "We're meeting some friends there. Did you want to come?"

Izumi turned to look at the little island and smiled shyly. "I don't want to intrude..."

"Nonsense!" Kairi exclaimed, grabbing her hand and leading her over to her boat. "It'll be fun! And you can meet our other friends, as well."

"We'll meet you there, Kairi," Riku said, motioning for her to go ahead. He and Sora watched as the two girls made their way towards the island. When they were far enough out in the water, Riku turned to Sora with a serious expression.

"I have a bad feeling about that girl," he said, walking slowly over to his boat.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Something doesn't feel right about her," the silver-haired boy replied, untying the rope and throwing it into the boat.

"Aw, your just paranoid," Sora said, smiling. "If you ask me, she's pretty cute. Not that I was looking or anything," he added quickly, seeing the smirk on his friend's face. "What I mean is, you should go for her."

Riku frowned slightly as he got into his boat. Sora jumped into his and began to paddle alongside the older teen.

"The danger has passed, Riku," he said quietly. "The Organization is gone. Everything is normal again, so you don't have to worry anymore. Okay?" He smiled hopefully at his best friend.

Riku glanced at him and then sighed. "Yeah... Your right, Sora," he smiled slightly. "And she is kinda cute."

When the boys reached the island they tied up their boats and headed to the south end of the beach, where Tidus said to meet them. Kairi had already introduced Izumi to everyone, who was currently blushing at something Tidus and Wakka were talking about. As Riku and Sora got closer they understood why Izumi's face was as red as a tomato.

" - Your gorgeous!"

Leave it to Tidus and Wakka to make a girl feel welcomed. Sora tried to stifle his laughter, while Riku (who was grinning) walked over and tapped the two flirts on the heads.

"I think you guys have made our new friend welcome enough," Riku said, pushing them away from a very embarrassed Izumi. As the two boys joined the rest of the group, Izumi came up to stand beside Riku.

"Thank you," she said, smiling slightly. "I didn't want to sound rude by asking them to stop."

"Their nice guys," Riku said, glancing at her. "They'd respect any request you'd give them." '_Wow.. She is gorgeous,_' he thought as he watched her tie her hair back to get it out of the wind. Some of it escaped and brushed against his arm and he gasped in pain.

"What is it?" Izumi asked, concern in her eyes.

Riku shook his head and faked a smile. "Nothing. Just a cramp, I suppose.." '_What the hell was that? Her hair brushing against my arm felt like a thousand whips_ _were cutting into me..._' He stared at the newcomer, and watched her walk over to Kairi who was calling to her. '_There's something about this girl that isn't right. I think Sora's wrong about her..._'

**Umi:** So, what did you all think?

**Sora:** Dude, that's some weeeeeeiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrd hair.

**Riku:** grumbles angerly as he rubs his sore arm

**Umi:** Anywho! R&R, por favor!


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

As I am currently starting college, I have to take a break on the story. Don't worry though, I'm going to finish it! I just need some time to adjust to my new school and schedule. Sorry! I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible. Thanks for reading!

Umi


End file.
